1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filters, and, more particularly, to filters which are utilized to clarify water in sewage treatment or other liquid waste treatment processes.
2. Prior Art
In the treatment of liquid wastes. such as sewage, many processes are utilized to accomplish various stages of clarification of the wastes. One group of processes uses an oxidation ditch or other such channel to circulate waste liquids for aeration prior to further treatment. Various devices have been designed to clarify the aerated wastes inside the oxidation ditch or channel. Such devices have been referred to as intra-channel clarifiers, among other terms. Examples of systems utilizing intra-channel clarification can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,516, 4,362,625, 4,383,922 and 4,457,844. Once the waste is processed by the intra-channel clarifier, it is normally transferred by gravity flow or other means to a point outside of the channel for removal or further treatment, such as filtration. Additional treatment outside the channel requires additional energy consumption and land use as well as separate facilitites from those in the channel.